How to not be discovered in Hogsmeade
by Lyring
Summary: Os Marotos descobrem a passagem para a Dedosdemel. Para o projeto Volta Às Aulas v.2.


**How to not be discovered in Hogsmeade**

"Vocês _precisam_ ver o que eu descobri."

Foi utilizando essa frase que James Potter fez com que os Marotos prosseguissem até a frente da estátua de uma bruxa em pleno corredor. Os três encararam-na com descrença; pelo que o amigo lhes dissera enquanto os puxava até aquele lugar, esperavam que houvesse algo ótimo a ser mostrado. Não esperavam, no entanto, que se deparariam com a estátua de uma bruxa. Costumavam vê-la durante a ida para as aulas que se localizavam mais distantes da torre, mas nunca souberam que existia algo de estranho ou incomum por aquele lugar.

"James, que _diabos_ tem nessa estátua? Eu não estou vendo nada de diferente por aqui," Sirius olhava para o garoto de cabelos pontudos com, agora, arrogância. Ao notar que ele desenhava algo no pergaminho que tinha em mãos, tentou espiá-lo por cima do ombro. "O que é isso?"

"Eu estou desenhando o lugar para adicionarmos em nosso mapa," James disse alegremente e Sirius revirou os olhos, abrindo a boca para retrucar:

"Mas não há _nada_ de incomum aqui."

"Isso é o que você supõe," o outro ergueu o queixo, em aparente orgulho de si próprio. Dirigiu a sua atenção mais uma vez para o pergaminho, o qual passou a rabiscar.

"James," foi a vez de Remus pronunciar-se. "Eu gostaria que você dissesse logo o que há de tão espetacular com essa estátua, porque tenho que concluir meu trabalho de Aritmancia logo."

Sirius encarou Remus com aparente desprezo, no entanto, sem nada dizer. James, por sua vez, pareceu ter ignorado por completo a fala de seu amigo e continuou a rabiscar no pergaminho. Quando julgou que o desenho estava suficientemente bom, guardou-o junto com sua pena no bolso das vestes e pegou a varinha em seu lugar. Os outros três observaram, ambos com clara curiosidade em seus rostos, enquanto James apontava a varinha calmamente para a estátua.

"_Dissendium_," o garoto disse e sorriu orgulhosamente diante das expressões de puro espanto dos amigos ao verem a estátua deslocar-se e dar espaço para uma passagem.

"Mas... Mas..." Peter pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, sussurrando debilmente e quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado entre os quatro. "_Como_ você descobriu esse lugar?"

"Eu sempre soube que existia algo de errado com essa estátua, apenas não sabia dizer o quê. E quando estava voltando da cozinha ontem à noite, bem, eu resolvi investigar."

"E o _dissendium_?" Remus questionou.

"É uma senha mágica que os bruxos utilizam nas histórias infantis," foi Sirius que respondeu; o olhar direcionado para o lugar com aparente curiosidade.

Mas James já havia adentrado a passagem e esperava pelos três logo em seu início. "Vamos," ele disse de uma vez; a ponta da varinha ligada em um _Lumos._ "Ou vocês pretendem ficar aí?"

Os três pareceram não encontrar nenhum problema em seguir James, acendendo as pontas de suas varinhas tal com ele fez. Remus ficou para trás e ouviu passos no corredor, até lembrar-se de que eles haviam deixado a passagem aberta. Fechou-a com o mesmo feitiço e seguiu.

"Para onde nós estamos indo?" ele indagou a James assim que conseguiu alcançar o amigo.

"Não sei," o garoto respondeu de maneira simples e despreocupada. "Mas iremos descobrir."

* * *

><p>"Ai."<p>

"Quem disse isso?"

"Fui eu, Sirius," ele respondeu rapidamente enquanto tentava desvencilhar-se de alguém que havia encostado o cotovelo em suas costelas. "Quem está com o cotovelo aqui?"

"Eu não sei," a voz de James respondeu sinceramente e ele direcionou a ponta da varinha para onde acreditava estar Sirius, na tentativa de ajudá-lo. No entanto, sua tentativa foi falha: além de não ter conseguido localizar a ninguém, o rapaz acabou por colidir contra a parede direita e seus óculos foram ao chão, deixando-o sem enxergar nada. "Droga, quem viu meus óculos?"

"Eu te ajudaria se conseguisse me mexer," Sirius comentou.

"Desculpe Sirius," foi a vez de Remus dizer algo. "Peter caiu em cima de minha perna há alguns minutos e ainda não conseguiu levantar. Aliás, alguém sabe onde ele está agora?"

"Estou aqui," Peter disse. "Acho que o óculos de James caiu em minha cabeça, mas não estou conseguindo levantar os meus braços para ver. James, por que diabos você não nos avisou que essa passagem fica mais estreita a cada passo que nós damos? Isso aqui está impossível."

"Peter, cadê você?" James impacientou-se; havia procurado os óculos por todos os lugares e o fato de não conseguir enxergar um palmo à sua frente o irritava. Ele tateou pela parede, até as suas mãos se depararem com um lugar macio, o qual ele imediatamente apertou na esperança de ser algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrar Peter. "O que é isso?"

"James, eu agradeceria se você parasse de apertar a minha bunda," Sirius disse. "Sei que pode ser uma tarefa difícil para você, mas..."

"Cale a boca," James resmungou rapidamente e continuou a tatear pela parede, deparando-se com um tufo de cabelos logo em seguida. "Peter? É você?"

"Sou eu."

"Obrigado," ele disse ao conseguir finalmente pôr as mãos em seus óculos e os colocou em seu rosto mais uma vez. "Andem logo, ainda teremos um longo caminho pela frente."

"Se nós conseguirmos nos mexer mais uma vez, bom, talvez isso seja possível."

* * *

><p>Quando os quatro depararam-se com um alçapão ao fim do túnel e descobriram que o mesmo iria diretamente para o depósito da Dedosdemel, os contratempos que passaram até chegar ali pareceram não importar tanto mais e eles animaram-se pela possibilidade de explorarem com mais facilidade o vilarejo.<p>

"Nunca vi tantos doces durante a minha vida," Peter declarou admiradamente, enquanto seus olhos fitavam com curiosidade tudo ao seu redor. Incapaz de conter-se, buscou por seus doces preferidos e estava pronto para pegá-los quando Remus interveio:

"Você está pretendendo pegar os doces sem pagá-los depois, Peter?"

"Ahn..." ele sussurrou de maneira confusa, parecendo sair de seu estado de transe. Diante do olhar repreendedor que lhe foi lançado pelo amigo, no entanto, Peter optou por nada pegar.

"Os doces não são o mais importante agora," James começou a dizer; uma pitada de liderança banhava o seu tom de voz e em sua postura. "Poderemos vir para cá sempre que quisermos. A passagem estará sempre pronta para nos receber e somos os únicos que a conhecemos. Agora nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa e jamais seremos pegos."

"Não se empolgue tanto, gênio," Sirius, que aparentemente havia se entretido em observar um curioso doce em outra ala do depósito, disse. "Como sairemos sem sermos notados?"

"Podemos usar a capa..." Peter começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por James:

"Nós a deixamos no dormitório," disse. "Mas sempre há outra maneira."

* * *

><p>"Você está vendo ele?"<p>

"De quem você está falando, Sirius?" James disse visivelmente confuso. Dentre o restante, o garoto se voluntariou para liderar o que chamou de _expedição em busca de uma saída_.

Sirius rolou os olhos.

"Você está vendo o dono da loja?" voltou a sussurrar para James através da fresta que fez na porta. O espaço, no entanto, não lhe parecia o suficiente para uma permanência confortável – ainda mais quando ser segurado por Peter se fizera necessário para evitar a sua queda.

James precisou suspender seu pescoço para olhar por cima do balcão, mas não havia nenhum sinal do dono da loja no local. Assegurando-se disso, virou-se mais uma vez para Sirius, o qual parecia cada vez mais próximo de uma queda.

"Não, ele não está por aqui," ele respondeu, mantendo o mesmo tom de voz. "Seria melhor se aproveitássemos a possibilidade para sairmos logo daqui e—"

A sua fala foi interrompida pela já esperada queda de Sirius. Como o peso do mesmo pareceu não ter sido suportado por Peter, ambos foram levados ao chão e consigo parte do estoque de doces da loja que se encontrava mais próximo a porta.

"Droga, Sirius," James disse raivosamente, embora ajudasse o amigo a levantar-se do chão. "O dono acabará nos encontrando aqui."

"Culpe Peter por não ter conseguido me suportar," Sirius retirou a aparente sujeira que jazia em suas vestes.

"Não tenho culpa se você está mais pesado que o normal," Peter também pareceu ter perdido a sua aparente calma e levantava-se do chão usando o balcão como apoio.

"Shhh, temos que aproveitar enquanto o dono ainda não nos ouviu," Remus saiu do depósito com a varinha em mãos e, ao apontá-la para a parte do estoque que havia sido derrubada, ele conseguiu colocá-la no lugar com um feitiço sussurrado. "Vamos!"

"Vamos!" James concordou e passou por debaixo do balcão, correndo o mais silenciosamente que pôde até a saída da loja. O imprevisto, porém, morou no fato de ele ter tropeçado em um caixote de doces que estava próximo a uma das prateleiras.

"Quem está aí?" ouviu-se a voz do dono.

Os três restantes entraram em pânico e atravessaram o balcão da maneira que conseguiram, sendo que Remus embrenhou-se ao tentar pulá-lo do mesmo modo que Sirius. Peter, ao ficar para trás para ajudar o amigo, teve um vislumbre do rosto do dono, que saíra de uma porta na lateral da loja.

Ao fim, conseguiram sair e encontraram-se com James que os esperava à frente da porta. Sem estarem certos sobre o dono tê-los seguido ou não, começaram uma desesperada corrida pela rua principal de Hogsmeade, sem se importar quando tropeçavam uns nos outros. Chegaram, por fim, à um beco mais afastado do vilarejo e tiveram a oportunidade de respirar.

"Da próxima vez," James começou a dizer ofegantemente. "Nós teremos que trazer a capa."

Nenhum dos três foi capaz de discordar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A fic foi escrita para o projeto VAA, da seção JamesLily do fórum 6v. Como está sem betagem, desculpem por qualquer erro.


End file.
